degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150127070729
Holy shit, what the fuck did I just watch? I'm just going to come out and say it, so far I am completely on Vee's side. Kev is being a straight up ASSHOLE. She said it hurts when the twins bite. So unless Kev magically grows some tatas full of milk and takes on the task himself, he needs to stfu and accept that Vee is done with breast feeding and that it is HER right to make that choice without him guilting or shaming her. I am just whatever about Gus and Fiona. He's basically a plot device to shake shit up when Jimmy comes back into the picture. There is obviously nothing long-term that can come of this, so I'll just be sitting here biding my time until my OTP is inevitably reunited. Frank is such a piece of shit pimping out his daughter. I've lost all respect for Sammi after the premiere of this season, but she didn't deserve to be sold off like that. Just disgusting. I understand now what Rob meant by a horribly executed exit for Mandy. What the actual fuck was that? We don't even get one last scene with her? She deserved better than to be written off offscreen like that. Sheila got a MUCH better exit if that was the last we've seen of her. She gets to leave the show newly empowered and liberated with the promise of an all around better life for herself, while not a goddamn thing changes for Mandy. And while I do acknowledge the realism of this unfortunate outcome, the writers could have at the very least handled it more sensitively and given us CLOSURE. This is one problem that I have always had against this show. It handles sensitive subject matter VERY INSENSITIVELY. Good lord, what the fuck is with all of the male rape on this show?! This is not the first that a male character has been sexually assaulted and then it be treated as a joke, but it IS the first that it was AT LEAST acknowledged as rape this time instead of just brushed under the carpet. That much I actually appreciate, but any awareness was mitigated the instant Lip invalidated it, which speaking of which, WTF was that? This is the same guy that went out of his way to blackmail a female rapist because he was disgusted with what she had done, and now I'm expected to believe he'd just shrug his shoulders and laugh off male rape? The only way I can make sense of Lip's reaction of this at all without dismissing the whole thing as completely out of character is the fact that Debbie is a child and he was so appalled by the idea of his baby sister having sex with an adult man, nonconsensual on his end or not, that it automatically registered in his mind that Debbie was taken advantage of when just the opposite happened. He even became extremely overprotective and vilified Matty in his mistaken belief that he's preyed on his kid sister, even despite Debbie telling him that Matty didn't want to see her anymore because she'd raped him. It was still a problematic line in of itself, but I'm choosing to look at this as Lip's protectiveness overriding his damn common sense. As for Debbie, I am just disgusted with her. I know she's a child and she didn't essentially know that what she was doing was wrong, but oh god, it was still so WRONG, WRONG, WRONG! It also doesn't help that even after being told by Matty STRAIGHT UP that he did not consent and that she raped him, she seemed to not understand what she'd done wrong and actually had the nerve to be angry with him for no longer wanting anything to do with her. And to make matters worse for poor Matty, she's incriminated him for a felony he could do hard time for if anyone found out. She has planted the seeds for potential derailment of this guy's entire life! I hope one day she realizes the gravity of the magnitude that she has FUCKED UP because the second worst thing besides what she's done is her lack of understanding how NOT OKAY what she's done is!